Bad Box Art Mega Man
The Bad Box Art Mega Man, also known as U.S. Mega Man in Japan, is the name given to the rendition of Mega Man on the North American box art from the first Mega Man video game. Video game appearances The Bad Box Art Mega Man appears in the Secret Disk Legendary Hero from Mega Man ZX Advent, which says that the Legendary Heroes figures on the disk look more like coalminers in colorful outfits. Bad Box Art Mega Man was planned to appear as a playable character in the cancelled game Mega Man UniverseMega Man Universe Bad Box Art Trailer. Each Mega Man in the game would've had different abilities, the only difference revealed was that Bad Box Art Mega Man could only fire two shots at a time instead of three.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Universe Details From PAX On January 26, 2012, he was confirmed to appear as an exclusive character in the PS3/Vita versions of Street Fighter X Tekken.Street Fighter X Tekken Pacman and Megaman TrailerMega Man and Pac Man exclusive to Sony in 'Street Fighter X Tekken' Other appearances This Mega Man also appeared in the Short-Circuits short story from the first issue of Archie Comics' Mega Man series that is used to give the comic's address and e-mail for contact. In the comic, Dr. Light finished changing Rock into Mega Man, but he says that the upgrade process wasn't pretty, Mega Man being shown with the same appearance of the Bad Box Art Mega Man. Data ''Street Fighter X Tekken'' biography :Mega Man :Middle Aged Hero! Known as a Digger, a person who digs up relics from the past for research. He is a hot-tempered man, but has a strong sense of justice and is also very polite. His weak point is that he is easily rattled when backed into a corner. He is always running around in a hurry due to the demands of his partner Roll, and this time he's been asked to travel to Antarctica to retrieve a mysterious box.Street Fighter X Tekken official site Gallery Mmbox1.png|The North American cover for the first Mega Man game. MMUUSBoxMegaMan.jpg|Bad Box Art Mega Man's artwork from Mega Man Universe. BBAMUN.png|Bad Box Art Mega Man in the teaser trailer of Mega Man Universe. BbamMU.png|Bad Box Art Mega Man in Mega Man Universe. Baamm_promotional.jpg|Bad Box Art Mega Man in a promotional postcard of Mega Man Universe. Being Bad Never Felt So Good 1.jpg|Bad Box Art Mega Man's first round victory in Street Fighter X Tekken. dynamic duo.jpg|Bad Box Art Mega Man teaming up with Namco's mascot Pac-Man in Street Fighter X Tekken. Want Some.jpg|Bad Box Art Mega Man with his Mega Buster in Street Fighter X Tekken. Bbamconcept1.jpg|Concept art of Bad Box Art Mega Man from the Street Fighter X Tekken Artworks book.TMMN-The Making of an Old Man Bbamconcept2.jpg|More concept art of Bad Box Art Mega Man from the Street Fighter X Tekken Artworks book. Videos ''Street Fighter X Tekken'' Trivia *The reason the North American cover for the first Mega Man game turned out so bad is because the artist of the cover was asked to create it with little to no time before the game was released and had never viewed any of the source material or seen the game, thus creating a cover that almost has nothing to do with the game. It is also rated as one of the worst box art covers in video game history.*G4-The History of Mega Man. *In an interview, Yoshinori Ono, the producer of Street Fighter X Tekken, states that the reason behind including Bad Box Art Mega Man and his highly exaggerated appearance, instead of any other version, was due to Keiji Inafune's wishes. Ono said that when he asked creator Keiji Inafune about including Rockman in Street Fighter X Tekken, Inafune said "that's not interesting, we have seen Mega Man in fighting games before" and then asked Ono to give him "something original". Ono then decided to use the Mega Man from the "awful" North American box art from the first Mega Man game and "make it even wackier" by presuming that Bad Box Art Mega Man has aged since his picture was taken and used in the US box art 25 years ago. Ono said that Inafune "loved the idea" and that was what lead to his inclusion.Street Fighter X Tekken Interviews Yoshinori Ono & Seth Killian Protodude's Rockman Corner: Yoshinori Ono Talks SFxT's Mega Man *Ono included some elements from the Mega Man Legends series into the backstory of Street Fighter X Tekken's Bad Box Art Mega Man, like Mega Man and Roll being human, Mega Man's job as a Digger, and Roll's somewhat bossy personality. References Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robot Masters